


Those terrible teenager years.

by Sharpandtothepoint



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Single Parents, Teen Angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpandtothepoint/pseuds/Sharpandtothepoint
Summary: He was a bad, bad bastard. He abused the privilege of being a cunt, as my old Da would say.' I smiled, picturing the cozy fireside scene of a young son on his father's knee being inducted into the world of abusive epithets. - Craig Russell





	Those terrible teenager years.

Those terrible teenager years.

There was blood on the floor.

Digger had walked into the loo to get ready for his...evening with Sam Scudder and had felt wet on his bare foot.

It wasn't much, just two large drops on the floor.

But.

A quick search found a poorly concealed mess in the garbage with little bloodstains on what looked like linen mixed with what looked like amber colored...goo?

Dark brown eyes narrowing suspiciously, there was only one other bloke lived in the house.

The pain in his arse.  
The rotten fruit of his loins.  
The welp who dared used his beloved boomerangs when he thought Digger wasn't aware. 

"The nerve!" Digger had fumed at Sam, who had hid a smile from his ranting friend.

The sprog.

His spoiled son. 

Owen George Harkness.

I should extend his grounding he thought wickedly, make his already 'miserable' teenage life worse.  
Crackling and rubbing his hands together, he plotted as a good super villain dad should.

After getting ready, (Solid.Seven.) Digger stomped on every stair as he strode up, then down the hallway and violently slammed Owens bedroom door open with the promise of additional grounding on his lips.

Which died a swift death when he saw the look on his son's face.

Owen looked as if... if he had been crying.

Impossible Harkness blokes do not cry.  
Never.  
Law it was, in this house.

But.

He broke laws every day.

Owen looked at him with his raw red rimmed eyes.

"Why are you angry with me now?"

Digger blinked owlishly at him. Then he narrowed his eyes "I stepped in a bit of blood boyo what happened to you?"

Looking away green gold eyes downcast-  
"Nothing... just nothing, being stupid"- he turned away from him- "can you just leave me alone and get out of my room. God."

He was hunching over slightly, poorly trying to hide his stomach.

Lip curling at the attitude ( He was the Dad in this house were was his respect?!)  
He swiftly stepped forward,snached Owens shirt and yanked up. 

Yelping the runt tryed to pull out of his grip but Digger just rolled his eyes.  
Like he stood a chance. Owen with his skinny arms and wimpy teenage muscles versus his manly, majestic, bulging, hard...earned Super Villain biceps.(And sexy forearms!)

Please.  
Not a chance mate.

"Let go! Fucking let go!"  
"Don't you fucking talk to me like that show some respect!"  
"I would if I could find any!"

Growling (the fucking cheek this little fucker had who taught him to speak like that!?) he twisted the shirt and pulled up till the brat was on his toes, then narrowed his eyes at what looked like a rectangular red mark and in the middle was a quarter sized spot of raw wet epidermis.

What the fuck?

"What happened here?" He held a threatening finger horribly close to the red skin.  
Wiggling out if his shirt Owen glared at him through glistening eyes.

"I tried to wax the hair off okay?! But I messed up and took off skin!" He bellowed.

Digger stared at him.

"What hair?" Oop he must of said that out loud because Owens face went redder then The Flashes onesie.

"The fucking disgusting body hair that I have had growing on me since I hit puberty!" He screamed.

Feeling a muscle tightening in his cheek Digger gritt his teeth.  
Nothing about his son was disgusting.  
Who had the stones to say that?!

"Like I said what hair mate?" Sharp eyes looking for the 'hair' his son was whining about. Not the peachy baby down he barely had surely?  
Owen gestured to his torso- This! This is what I'm talking about I'm...I'm a hair ball!

"Boy like the memes you like so much  
Bitch where?"

Owen gapped.

Then his lip trembled making Diggers gut twist. (Gods just like mum)  
Sitting on his bed Owen choked out a sob.

George Froze.

When was the last time this happened?

Quickly wiping away tears he told tell his story;

I...I have this crush on this girl, Naomi and I've been wanting to ask her out for months b-but the day I was going to ask her out, I overheard her talking about me.  
Her friends think that I'm cute but she said that I'm hairy she...she thinks I'm gross! She said if I waxed or something she might go out with me but she doesn't like the idea of going out with a ginger hairball.

"So I figured if I got rid of the body hair she might-!"  
Lips tightening and chill shooting straight to his heart Digger heard enough. 

Snatching his stupid shithead sons face (at a speed that would impress Thawn enough to slow clap) in his hand and digging the fingers in he raised Owen to eye level, lips curled back bearing slightly sharper then average teeth and snarled;

"You fucking listen to me and listen to me good you little cunt one: you don't rip hair off for anybody else's approval or change your body or anything else for that matter; you are not a hairball yer not even close enough to claim that title, you want to see real hair? -He Lifts up his own shirt- I. am. a. fucking. hairball. boyo.This is what real fucking hair looks like not the cocking peach fuzz you've got!"

Trembling, his eyes burning (when did that start? ) pushing Owen away Digger continued, "Second: you're a real beaut you know, much better looking than I ever was or will be and waxing your fuzz off for some little bitch who doesn't even want you for who you are is fucking stupid."Digger leveled the filthiest look he could muster at the boy.

"How dare you."

Spinning on the balls of his feet Digger stalked out of the boy's room but not before tossing "your grounded for another two weeks!" and slamming the door so hard that it cracked the wall.

Leaving the shocked, shaken and bewildered teenager in his wake.

Stomping down the stairs and out the door he got into his car and sped off into the night.

...................

Digger glowered at his reflection.  
Ugh.

Running a calloused hand down his hairy chest and belly he could understand why Owen was so upset.

(Lord he was a sasquatch. What Sam saw in him he'd never know.)  
Granted the silly boy would not have the same hair issues that Digger had. Thank science for that.

Hairball indeed. His son was so handsome and how he didn't see it baffled the rugged australian, he got it all from his mum.

Her smile.  
Her laugh.  
Her eyes.  
Her everything. 

"You seemed rather distracted tonight, Georgie everything okay?," Sam asked, as he glazed through the silvery mirror at his... hopefully would be lover.

Digger cringed, damn mirrors you couldn't see Sam in them till he let you, he hurriedly put his shirt back on.

"M'fine love just...just thinking of the spat between me an Owen."

"Oh? What happened?"

Hesitantly George told Sam about the row.  
Not much of one really he did all the yelling anyway.

"He's amazing you know? I know I bitch about him all the time but he's aces Sammy, and to think my lad can't see what a beaut he is, lordy he's just like his mum." Then he froze.

He broke his unspoken rule.  
Don't talk about Meloni.  
Especially to Sam.

Shifting uncertainty he eyed the mirror master for any sign of annoyance with the mentioning of Diggers last love.

Sam cocked his head to the side a gentle if neutral look on his face. 

"Well that's a first, you never talk about her."

Hunching over slightly and crossing the room to the middle, Digger faked a smile."That's because I'm garbage love, don't worry about it."

Cocking a perfect chestnut brow the sly crook stepped out of the mirror and slinked right up to his obscene outbacker.

"You do that quite a bit you know? You rarely have a good word to say about yourself, the way you talk about your health problems,your looks, your ability to raise Owen, everything with the exception of throwing boomerangs which you remind us how good you are. Repeatedly."

He had his arms around Diggers waist, the latter removing them swiftly and backing away.

Sam followed just as swift.

"Sam listen- "  
"I like your looks George," his partner in crime started to slowly shake his head, "Sam... don't."  
The back of Diggers knees hit the edge of the bed halting his escape.  
Gently grabbing the hem of the shorter mans shirt and slowly raising it up and off, Digger suddenly clutching it hunching defensively as if the light green cotton tee could shield him from his fate.

Silly man.

"I like your body, your body hair, I love your ridiculous side burns, your scars,-his eyes roamed the other mans muscular chest hungrily- somedays all I want to do is just rip your clothes off and trace them or count how many you have naked or not."

Digger stuttered and blushed.

Still gently pulling the tee shirt away and tossing is to the side Sam continues,  
"I love your sarcasm and your humor, you make me laugh, I love it when you cook for me, I know you sing along to audio radio in the shower and you're good at it,"

"Samuel please..," a slender digit hushed his lips. 

"You are brilliantly clever George and way smarter than people give you credit for, the drones, the paraglider, the space ship and that's all you."Sam leans forward a bit causing both to fall onto the bed.

Diggers eyes widened.

"I know you have IBS and I know you have anxiety and you have been toughing it out for years not once asking for help, then raising a kid on your own with the problems you have, very rarely did you put yourself first even when you needed too."

Digger clamped his eyes and mouth shut shaking his head.

"I love how you light up when you talk about your son, how much you love him and that boy has brought out all your best qualities, you absolutely shine as a dad."

"No, don't...I'm not- George moaned, Sam silenced him with a kiss.  
"Yes-kiss-you-kiss- are-kiss."  
"You are all those things and more George don't doubt it." Then taking pity on his favorite person in this life he added,

"You also smell like garbage juice and need a bath- Diggers eyes shot open - how about we have one together I'll scrub your back hmm?"

So smooth Sammy.

Looking at the sly master of mirrors with relieved eyes and a small smile "Aww Sam you say the nicest things," he tilled his head up to look at the bog, exposing his neck "I would love to- GAH!- Sam had lovingly bitten his neck- have a bath." He ended with a strangled squawk.

Smirking around the hickey he was making Sam was pleased with himself.

.......

Owen oozed gloom. 

Four weeks of grounding.

It wasn't fair.

Sighing heavily and watching the papers flutter off the table from the angsty gust of breath, Owen moped.

I wasn't like he thought about what Captain Old Balls said to him.  
Nope.  
Listening to your dad? Ugh. Uncool.

But.

Maybe he shouldn't date someone like Naomi.

"Hey O!" Head snapping up Owen was greeted by a whirlwind of garnish punk clothes and sunny blond hair. He smiled.

Axle Walker.

"Hey."

"Dude you have got to come to the mall with me they opened a sweet-ass pho restaurant next to the video game store!" He crowed bouncing on the balls of this bright neon skater shoes.

Owen sighed again "Man I can't I'm fucking grounded,"  
"T'fuck for?!"

And so Owen told him. It wasn't much of a row, he did all the yelling anyway.

Scowling at the ginger dumbass Axle flicked his nose.  
"Hey!"

"Your dads right O, plus Naomi's a total hag you can do so much better," hesitating Axle added shyly "like me."

Owen gapped.

"I...!"  
"Go on then."

Both boys whipped around at the sudden appearance of the dad of the house.

"Wait, what?"released from being grounded?! Woah.

George walked in and placed the bags of groceries on the counter then turned to face the whiney teenagers in his presence.

"I said go to the mall ya runt here's 500 dollars yer ungrounded, now get before I change my mind."

Tillting his head to the side and taking the money "I do respect you,you know," Owen said as a way of apology.

"Humpf 'bout fucking time, now bugger off, be back by 8:30," the older man grouched "and boyo... yer not a hairball."

"Thanks dad," Owen said ignoring Axel as he pretended to gag in the background at the nauseating moment between a supervillain and his son.

As they bolted down the stairs Owen skidded to a stop to look at the mirror.

"Dude you're hot, " Axle said.

"I am," a large smile took over his face as the silly boy relishes the new light feeling of happiness with his own looks.

"Come on Owen I want pho!" The florescent clad creature whined.

Owen grinned. 

Then the Boys disappeared to spend their spoils on pho, video games and all the other delights that draw teen boys like a moth to the flame.


End file.
